How they really got together
by CrossLeafShipping
Summary: Just a chat we had with 2 very important characters in our lives


**HAHAHA! OMFG WE WERE JUST SENDING MESSAGES IN OUR INBOX AND IT CAME TO THIS:**

**So the story really starts with me asking my sis if she liked my 9th chapter of I Am…**

LG: Why must Gary be so dumb and not realize it's Dawn?

Gary: I'm not dumb!

LG: The chapter proved it :P

Gary: Whatever

Cross: He'll realize it just watch! Or…read!

Gary: How will I know?

Cross: _-whispers to him-_

Gary: O.O

LG: What happens Gary?

Gary: you called me dumb so no

LG: D: But-

Gary: Nope

LG: Jerk…

Cross: Gary! Shame on you for calling her dumb!

Gary: And what makes you think you can change my mind?

Cross: That chap

Gary:…

Cross: So don't call her dumb!

LG: Yeah! Blackmail!

Cross: Yay! We'll blackmail him with pics when he was with Dawn and show them to Leaf

Gary: I SWEAR IF YOU DO I WILL KILL YOU!

Cross: Silly boy you can't do that, if you did, then my fanfic would be stopped and the people who read it would be killing you

LG: Yeah and if you try we can get to protect us

Leaf: Yeah!

Cross: And May and Misty! And our OC's!

LG: Yeah and I might even pair Leaf up with someone else…

Gary: Don't you dare!

LG: Try me

Cross: Hmm…you know, Ritchie might be a good candidate

Gary: NO

LG: Yeah! Or one my OC's Danny. I made him cute!

Cross: Remember that Rudy guy who hit on Misty? I heard he got over her and is looking for someone else

Gary: NO

LG: Oh yea huh! Or maybe even Gregorio, the other guy that liked Misty

Gary: Oh my Arceus, stop already!

Cross: Well are you done saying my sis's name is dumb?

Gary: No way!

Cross: So why is it dumb?

Gary: It just is

Cross: Oh Gary~!

Gary: What?

_-hands him pic of Leaf holding hands with Fire (little does he know Fire is her twin brother)-_

Gary: WHO THE HELL IS THIS!

Cross: Who else genius? Her new boyfriend :P

Gary: -faints-

LG: Haha that's right! I even have a picture of Leaf and Silver together! Let's wake him up and show it to him!

Gary: What happened?

LG: Oh..just THIS _-shows him picture-_

Gary: Who's this?  
LG: Why do you want to know?

Gary: Because!  
LG: Boyfriend!  
-Gary faints yet_ again-_

Cross: -poke poke- he isn't moving  
what should we do?

LG: Just leave him there  
He'll live. Or maybe we should get some fangirls to wake him...

Cross: Ah i luv how we think alike :3 And maybe some videos of them trying to snag him away and maybe even show Leaf while we photoshop more pictures

LG: Yes of course! Then Leaf can laugh along with us

Cross: Exactly! Hey Leaf!  
Leaf: Yea?  
Cross: We need your help!  
Leaf: Why?  
-tells her the plan and what just happened-  
Leaf: OMFG I LOVE YOU TWO! LET'S DO IT NOW!  
Cross: Whaddya say sis?

LG: Hell yeah we should do it! He deserves it after all calling my name dumb!

Cross: And for being a complete player with that **!  
Leaf: YEAH!

LG: Yeah! Alright let's start;D

Cross: But we're gonna need some people to help us with this. I know! -calls-  
I got the ppl! Misty, May, Brianna and some other girls to perform or amazing stunt of fake fangirls, and then we have Ritchie, Tracey, Fire even Ash and Brock XD

LG: Yeah! Alright let's wake him up now...

Cross: OKAY! -pokes gary-  
Gary: Say whu! I'm here! Leaf!  
Leaf: Yeah!  
Gary: W-what are you doing here!  
Leaf: Just to say...GARY'S OVER HERE!  
-stampede of fake fangirls-  
Gary: WAHHH!  
Cross: Alright let's go get those photos from Professor Oak!

LG: Alright!  
-walks-  
Leaf:Hello there Professor Oak!  
Prof. Oak: Oh why hello there Leaf. Do you need something  
Leaf: Actually yes.. I was wondering if you have any embarrissing pictures of Gary  
Prof. Oak: I do have some. Here you go!

Cross: Thank you Professor!  
Prof. Oak: No problem girls!  
Cross: If only your enemies parents were that nice. Now let's see what we have here! Look at this one! Is that Gary? With pigtails! And a pink dress sipping tea! Who knew he was so lady like!

LG: I know! And his pinky's up too!  
-flips to next picture-  
OMG, its that him in a Jigglypuff costume?

Cross: This is better than money! And I got a funny idea!  
-knock knock-  
Delia: Hi! Can I help you girls?  
Leaf: Yup! Do you have any embarassing pictures of Gary?  
Delia: Only a whole lot! Take them!  
Leaf: Thanks!  
Cross: Now what do we have here? Look look LOOK! He's at the beach, but in a bikini! I swear we have to make a fanfic outta this!

LG: LMAO IKR!  
-looks through more pictures-  
LG: LOOK theres him wearing a dress again but pink and he's actually enjoying what he's wearing! Look at that smile on his face!

Cross: YES! Look! It's his fifth birthday and he's...in his bday suit -looks away-

LG: that's uncomfortable...  
-flips to next one-  
LG: LOOK! There's him in a Squrtle costume and...it that a water gun he's holding as his 'attack'!

Cross: And now he's in a Pikachu costume! And here's one of him in a Bulbasaur costume holding two green ropes!

LG: AHAHA  
And look, he's in a Charmander one now with red paper crumpled up and he's tossing them!

Cross: HAHAHA OMIGOODNESS! Look! There's Ash in this one. They're cuddling! NO PALLETSHIPPING!  
Leaf: I'm back with my pics!  
-snatched!-  
Cross: I like this one where Brock is actually looking at Leaf rather than the Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny in the picture!

LG: Haha imagine what Gary would do if he saw this...

Cross: I think I might know! He's coming back, quick let's look at the photos with Leaf and make him super jealous!  
Gary: What are you three doing?  
Leaf: Picking a candidate  
Gary: For what?  
Cross: TO BE LEAF'S NEXT BOYFRIEND!  
Gary: O.O And who are the picks?  
Cross: Well...

LG: Oohh! There's Ritchie! Look, won't they look cute together?

Cross: Yea! Or maybe even Brock, the guys been looking for a girl for a very long time now  
Gary: Uhh...  
Cross: But I'm heading towards this Nando guy I heard of, so mysterious and calm. Or maybe even Lance!  
Gary: O.O

LG: OOHH Lance is sooo your type Leaf.  
Gary: WHAT?  
Leaf: Really?  
LG: Of course. He's like sorta hot

Cross: Yeah! But then again I think Ritchie was very nervous when he was trying to ask her out  
Leaf: So that's why he was stuttering!  
Cross: How about that guy Prof. Oak was telling us about, Tracey was it?

LG: Hmmm...maybe. Or maybe Fire!

Cross: Oh yea! She does look like Leaf a bit so it would be cute. Sort of like they were twins even though they're not ;)  
Gary: Stop it  
Cross: Why?  
Gary: Cause your mom wants you to get off the laptop  
Cross: Fine -.-' I'll be back soon my lovelies!

LG: Okay! Then I'll while you're gone, I'll find someone for Leaf

Cross: I just remembered! I'm on my iPod!  
Gary: Oh **  
Cross: So any new guys you found?

LG: Yeah! This guy name Aaron from the Sinnoh league! He's not so bad looking

Cross: I remember him! What about...  
Gary: -thinks I'm gonna say him-  
Cross: Ash?  
Gary: o.o  
Cross: What? He may be dense but he said that he's over misty

LG: Aww..poor Misty...I know! What about...an OC..like Ricky!

Cross: Ooh! Well it's mainly up to Leaf but who's this guy your snuggling with?  
Leaf: -blushes- his names Jake  
Gary: - is **-  
Cross: We really have to make our joint account and make this public!  
Gary: NO!  
Leaf: And why not? It is my life!  
-Gary and Leaf argue in the background while I get us some cake and other pictures :)-

LG: Yes! We should make a joint account! And Leaf, I'm happy for you!

Leaf: thank you! I was deciding on giving him something precious and irreplaceable to me -blush-  
Cross: You don't mean?  
Leaf: yes!  
Gary: -being the perv he is he thought she was talking about her virginity-

LG: Aha, Gary is being a perv!  
-hits him with Misty's mallet-

Cross: I totally want one! And Gary why do care that Leaf gets a boyfriend?

LG: Yes Gary, Why?  
Gary:-blushes-..Well...I...just don't...uhh want her to…umm get hurt?

Leaf: thanks Gary but I can obviously take care of myself I beat you in the battle remember?

Gary:-mumbles to self- because I let you win  
Leaf: What was that?  
Gary: nothing

Cross: Sure you let her win .  
Gary: I did!  
Cross: Don't be jealous cause you lost to a girl  
Gary: I'm not jealous! And I didn't lose!  
Cross: Yea you did don't fight it boy or I will make your future in my fanfic even more sad and heartbreaking

LG: Oooohhh Gary, you shouldn't continue. If you want Leaf to be with you, you should zip your mouth right away!  
Gary: Why?  
LG: Do you want to end up as a loner with only Dawn in your life?  
Gary:...  
LG: Thought so

Cross: Hey sis? I think we should copy this interesting conversation into word or something then upload it as a document  
Gary: NOO -gets shut by tape-  
Cross: Don't ruin yourself Gary -evil eye-

LG: Totally! It would be soo funny

Cross: But i cant do it cause I'm not on the laptop  
Gary: HAHA  
Cross: ...you just made things worse for yourself  
Gary: So?

LG: So he thinks he got away with it huh?

Cross: Yup^^ btw what should I call you? Cause saying Sis is getting a bit tiring  
Gary: and the name Cross is good?  
Cross: Well GARRET yes I do think so

LG: Aha, just call me ** (I'm not releasing her name!) That's my name after all

Cross: AWWE how adorable!  
Gary: lame  
Cross: Thats it Gary! You have just hit rock bottom! LEAF!  
Leaf: Yeah?  
Cross: You know what to do  
Leaf: -goes up to Gary-  
Gary: -blushes madly-  
Leaf: Gary you ** us off I hate what you did don't try to apologize. You hurt my friends and now I'm gonna fight for them by saying, Gary Oak I wish I never met you  
Gary: -shocked-  
Leaf leaves Gary alone with his head hanging low.  
Gary: Leaf. Please come back. LEAF! -runs after her-  
Cross: -filming the moment like a romance movie director-

LG: LOL ending was awesome! Then Gary gets a slap from Leaf for following her!:D

See that the thing with me, I just start a little thing then it gets big  
Cross: Let's go back to the two lovebirds!

Leaf: I told not to follow me Gary  
Gary: I'm following till I say so  
Leaf: You have no control over me so don't try!  
Gary: Why can't you realize anything you pesky girl?  
Leaf: Realize what! That you only think of me as a friend when I clearly like you way past that?  
Gary: Idiot  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled making her fall towards him. Gary clutched her tightly  
Gary: I'm not letting go just to let you know  
Leaf: Dumb poet, and here I thought you knew everything about girls  
Gary: I do know a lot about girls. I just don't know about a certain girl  
He held her chin and slowly lifted it up making their eyes meet and got lost within each other. Their lips came closer and closer until, Leaf got out of her comfort zone and kissed him full on. Gary was surprised by her bravery but kissed her back holding onto her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their bodies and lips were like a perfect fit.

Cross: Now wasn't that an awesome movie?  
Gary/Leaf: no/yes!  
LG & Cross: So now you know Gary and Leaf got together :D


End file.
